


Did you hear oxygen and magnesium got together? OMg

by sugarbeat24



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chemistry, Even flirts and Isak pretends to hate it, Fluff, Lots of unnecessary chemistry jokes, M/M, One Shot, Science AU I guess, Some really fuffy texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbeat24/pseuds/sugarbeat24
Summary: Isak and Even are chemistry partners. Fluff and chemistry jokes ensue.





	Did you hear oxygen and magnesium got together? OMg

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title a cheesy chemistry joke? Yes. 
> 
> Hi! So I am in no way a writer and this is my first attempt at fanfic so please be kind to me. 
> 
> Essentially I'm going to call this an AU since I set it in America (I don't know enough about Norway to try and do it justice). That being said, if you don't know the american high school system, Isak is a Junior (11th grade) and Even is a senior (12th grade). I tried to stay as true to the original characters as I could and in this story Isak is already out. Also I am not a chemistry expert in any way! 
> 
> A big thank you to Jill (@shadeandadidas) who gave me some notes and suggestions, ily 
> 
> Note: I saw this comment on tumblr and laughed for like 20 minutes "i really like that chemistry joke fanfic that you put in part 10, but the "did you hear that magnesium and oxygen got together? omg!" is wrong lol. cations go before anions so it would be mgo (magnesium oxide)" - thank you kind anonymous person, you are correct but then the joke would make no sense :) <3 (glad you liked it tho, all the love) 
> 
> I was really nervous about posting this, so I hope you all like it!  
> Feedback/comments are appreciated! :)

_Chemical Spills: For spills on clothing, immediately remove contaminated clothing while standing under running water or the safety shower._

 

“ _What?”_ exclaimed Isak staring at Sana with wide eyes.

 

“I decided to take a French class this year and it’s only offered during second period, so I had to move to 5th period chemistry,” Sana explained again. She was giving Isak the _stop being an idiot look_ but he didn’t care.

 

“I can’t believe you’re breaking up the science dream team,” Isak half shouted. “How dare you have other interests and leave me hanging!”

 

“You know Isak, not everything is about you,” Sana replied, narrowing her eyes slightly.

 

Isak scoffed. “Whatever. Wait… who will be my lab partner _?”_ He wondered aloud.

 

“No one else loves science as much as us. I’m going to get stuck with an idiot trying to use me for a good grade and it’s all your fault,” Isak knew he was being a _little_ ridiculous but he didn’t care.

 

Sana placed her hands on her hips. “You’ll be lucky if you find someone to put up with your dramatics Isak. Besides, it’ll be nice for me not to be suck with the ‘idiot trying to use me for a good grade’ for once.” She fixed Isak with a smug look.

_“Excuse me,_ I am the reason we got an A in biology last year Sana!”

 

“ _Sureee Isak,_ keep telling yourself that,” Sana said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me! That’s my thing!”

 

“Bye Isak, enjoy suffering without me” Sana turned and started walking down the hall to her first period.

 

“Don’t leave me with these science idiots,” Isak called after her but she was already turning the corner and disappearing to her math class.

 

Isak sighed. Of course Sana had to leave him hanging. Here’s the thing Isak loved science. It was his favorite (and best) subject and he didn’t want to waste his time being lab partners with someone who couldn’t tell the difference between an Erlenmeyer flask and a volumetric flask. Who had time for that?

 

He met Sana in freshman earth science when they were thrown together as lab partners and have been good friends ever since. Isak had never found someone who loved science has much as him, but Sana came pretty close. Now he’s left to hope at least one person who is semi-interested in chemistry is in his period in order to secure himself someone who is not completely useless as a lab partner.

 

The warning bell chimed, startling Isak out of his thoughts. He let out another sigh before closing his locker and making his way to first period English.

 

\---------

 

“Isak!” he was greeted with Mrs. Jamison’s warm smile when he entered the chemistry lab before the start of second period.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Jamison,” he replied, wearing a big smile of his own. She was his favorite teacher, and not to brag but he was pretty certain he was her favorite student. “Feels good to be back in the lab.”

 

“I’m happy to hear that,” she said, handing him a copy of the syllabus, lab rules and equipment list. “Now go snag your favorite table before someone else grabs it,” she says with a small laugh.

 

She knows him too well. Isak took the papers and made his way to his ‘favorite lab table’, which happened to be in the back, right comer. Usually it was the students who didn’t want to pay attention to the teacher who sat in the back, but Isak liked to sit there because this table was more isolated from the class and gave him the quiet and space he needed to focus on his experiments.

 

He was in the middle of reading through the equipment list when he felt someone sit down beside him.

 

“Hi,” he heard a guys voice say.

 

Isak turned to see who had sat besides him and he swears the wind was almost knocked out of him. Fuck. This guy was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen.

 

Piercing blue eyes started back at him with crinkles on the edges as he wore a big toothy smile. He had blonde hair that was perfectly styled, with one lone piece falling on his forehead. Isak really wanted to brush his hands through his hair. It looked so soft.

 

“Ummm, are you alright?” The guy is looking at him, his smiling fading a little.

 

It was then that Isak realized his mouth was hanging open slightly and he sill hadn’t said a word.

 

“Right, sorry,” Isak shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and got down to business.

 

“How good are you at chemistry,” he said, skipping all pleasantries. He needed to know if this guy was going to be a suitable lab partner before Mrs. Jamison started class leaving him stuck with this guy for the rest of the year.

 

The guy barked out a laugh. “What, no introductions first?” The smile grew on his face.

 

Isak just stared. He did not have time for this. He still needed to gather all the good equipment for today’s experiment before the bell rang.

 

“Alrighty then,” the guy said, still looking amused. “Well my name is Even and considering this is my second time taking chemistry because I failed it last year I would say not very good.”

 

Isak’s eyes widened a bit. _Second time taking chemistry? Failed?_

 

That was why Isak didn’t really recognize him, he must be a senior. He could not be Isak’s lab partner. No way.

 

Isak opened his mouth to tell him so when he was cut off by Mrs. Jamison, who had appeared next to their table.

 

“Oh good,” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “It’s so nice to see that you two are going to be lab partners!”

 

She turned to Even, “with Isak as your partner I am certain this will be a better year for you, you might actually like chemistry when this is over.”

 

“With Isak as my partner I’m sure I will,” Even replied with a cheeky grin, causing Isak to blush bright red. Mrs. Jamison patted his shoulder and smiled, before walking back towards the front of the class.

 

\---------

_Isak (7.28)_

Did you finish the rest of the report?

 

_Even (7.33)_

Did you hear oxygen went on a date with potassium? It went OK

 

_Isak (7.34)_

…

_Even (7.33)_

You don’t like my joke? :(

 

\-----------

 

Being Even’s lab partner was exhausting. Sure, Isak liked Even as a person; he was nice, funny and an overall really friendly person. He was just terrible at chemistry. Absolutely terrible.

 

Isak didn’t think it was possible to be so awful at something, but each week Even proved him wrong. He was always grabbing the wrong equipment, using the wrong chemicals, messing up the readings, Isak could go on and on.

 

When Even wasn’t distracting Isak with his bad jokes or crazy stories he was distracting him soft smiles and his crazy flirting. Isak would never admit it out loud but he didn’t mind that part so much.

 

To his credit, Even did try. Each week he tried his best to help Isak and contribute to their experiment but usually he would just mess something up creating more work for Isak in the end. Isak almost thought it was cute. Almost.

 

\----------

 

_Even (4:12)_

Hey Isak

_Isak (4:38)_

What’s up?

_Even (4:40)_

I’d tell you a chemistry joke but all the good ones argon :)

_Isak (4:42)_

Oh my god.

_Even (4:42)_

:) :) :)  

(5:06)

Do you like this joke better? 

( _5:22)_

Isak???

 

_Isak (5:30)_

See you tomorrow Even

 

\--------

 

It was Friday and Isak was stressed. He had been working like crazy on their experiment this week but somehow him and Even were still behind. It probably had to do with Even being extra flirty this week. Always staring into Isak’s eyes, touching his arm, complimenting him. It was a little overwhelming, not that Isak was really complaining, but this experiment was one of the more important ones in the course and was a larger portion of their grade than the others had been.

 

“Evennnn,” Isak groaned. “Stop staring at me and help me measure out these chemicals. We need to get this done!”

 

“You’re so pretty Isak,” came Even’s response, his eyes never leaving their spot on the side of Isak’s face.

 

Of course Isak blushed. Even had that effect. “Even,” he said, trying to keep his tone serious. “We need to get this done…”

 

He was cut off by Mrs. Jamison’s voice. “We have ten minutes till the end of class, make sure to clean up your stations and dispose of your chemicals in the hazardous waste bin. Reports are due by 8pm tonight.”

 

Isak cursed under his breath. They were nowhere near being done with this experiment.

 

“I’ll be right back, don’t touch anything,” Isak turned away from Even and made his way to the front of the classroom to ask Mrs. Jamison if they could use the lab to finish the experiment during lunch. Luckily Mrs. Jamison agreed. It helped that Isak was her favorite student after all.

 

“I hope you didn’t have any lunch plans,” Isak said, coming back to their lab table.

 

“Are you asking me on a lunch date?” Even beamed at him.

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you here at lunch to finish this damn experiment and you better not distract me!”

 

Isak gathered his books and leaving Even to clean up the rest of the mess.

 

\--------

 

_Even (10:12)_

How do sulfur and oxygen communicate?

_Isak (10:19)_

Even! I’m in class right now!

_(10:22)_

How???

_Even (10:28)_

They use a sulfone!

_Isak (10:31)_

…

_Even (10:35)_

Did you laugh though :)

_(10.38)_

Isak?

_Isak (10:45)_

I’ll see you at lunch weirdo

 

 

\---------

 

When the bell rang singling the beginning of lunch, Isak packed his bag and headed to the chemistry lab. Not that he would admit it, but he was still wearing a smile from Even’s texts earlier. And maybe he didn’t really mind that he was going to be spending his lunch period with Even. Maybe.

 

Mrs. Jamison was sitting at her desk when he entered and he gave her a brief hello before heading to his lab table where Even was already waiting for him.

 

“You should never keep a date waiting Isak,” Even said with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

Isak rolled his eyes at Even, “let’s just get to work.”

 

“You know Isak, if you keep rolling your eyes like that they might get stuck,” Even was giving Isak a big smile.

 

“ _Shut up._ ”

 

About 15 minutes into working, Mrs. Jamison came over to their table to let them know she had to go to a meeting and would be back in a bit. “Keep up the good work boys,” she said before leaving them alone in the room.

 

“Shouldn’t she be supervising us working with dangerous chemicals?” Even asked.

 

“Hmmm?” Isak was distracted by the aluminum chloride hexahydrate he was measuring. He measured out 25mL before turning to look at Even. “I’m her favorite student, she knows I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Her favorite student? I can see why,” Even said reaching over to touch Isak’s arm.

 

It all happened so fast. One second Isak smiling at Even and the next he felt liquid seeping into his jeans.

 

“ _Fuck Even!”_ Isak yelled, jumping out of his seat. “ _You spilled!”_

 

“ _Shit Isak I’m sorry, are you okay,”_ panic was lacing Even’s voice.

 

No Isak was not okay. His jeans were soaked in aluminum chloride hexahydrate and he could feel the chemical starting to burn his skin a little.

 

“ _I’m I okay? Am I okay_ ,” Isak was hysterical “ _YOU SPILLED A HAZARDOUS CHEMICAL ON ME FUCKKKK._ ”

 

Isak needed to get his chemical soaked pants off and wash the chemical off before is caused severe burns. He rushed over to the shower station in the comer of the lab, yanking the water on and jumping under the steam. When he was fully emerged in the water he started to unbutton his jeans to take them off.

 

Even was standing there, jaw slack and eyes wide. “umm isak… what are you doing,” he choked out.

 

“I have to rinse off the hazardous chemical Even,” Isak knew there was some annoyance tingeing his voice but he couldn’t be bothered to care right now. “Didn’t you read the safety manual?”

 

Isak had fully removed his pants and threw them to the side. He didn’t even care that he probably looked ridiculous standing under the safety shower in his boxers and sweatshirt. He was more concerned about the severe skin burns he could have sustained from the aluminum chloride hexahydrate.

 

Isak finally looked up and Even, who was still staring at him. Even gave his head a little shake before finally replying, “I guess I don’t remember the taking off the pants part of the safety manual…” he trailed off coming closer to Isak.

 

Isak’s adrenalin was starting to wear off, “shit, this water is freezing.”

 

That seemed to break Even out of his spell. He let out a loud laugh, “maybe I should help warm you up.”

 

“What…?” Isak said in surprise, his voice raising a few octaves.

 

“What?” Even said back, mimicking his high-pitched tone.

 

The two boys started at each other as Even slowly started inching closer to the Isak under the stream of water; he reached for Isak.

 

“Even stop you’re going to get wet t-,” Isak was cut off by Even stepping forward and bringing his hands to his face.

 

“Even soaking wet you look beautiful Isak.” And then he was leaning in and bringing their lips together.

 

Isak instantly stiffened in surprise before relaxing under Even’s touch and kissing him back with enthusiasm. Isak’s whole body felt warm under Even’s hands and the world around him disappeared. Isak had kissed a few boys at parties before but none of them compared to kissing Even.

 

When Even pulled away Isak let out a little huff at the lack of contact. He opened his eyes to see Even giving him a large smile, causing him to blush.

 

Isak opened his mouth to say something when he heard “what on earth is going on here?”

 

He whipped towards the doorway of the lab to see Mrs. Jamison standing there, looking back and forth between half naked Isak who was still standing under the running shower and Even who was now dripping on the classroom floor.

 

“We had a little accident…?” Even said flashing her a million dollar smile.

 

 

2 weeks later:

 

“Oh my god it burns!” Even yelled before ripping off his pants in one quick motion and running into the safety shower, pulling it on and jumping under the water.

 

The whole chemistry class stopped working and turned towards to commotion.

 

Mrs. Jamison came rushing over, “What’s going on?” She was staring at Isak who was shaking with laughter watching Even flail around under the cold stream of water.

 

“I’m not sure Mrs. Jamison,” he choked out through his laughter. “I spilled some water on Even and he just freaked out.”

 

Even froze under the stream of the shower. “ _WATER?”_ he yelled.

 

Isak gave him a wink in return. Pay back’s a bitch.

 

\----------

 

 

_Isak (9:56)_

You must be made of Uranium and Iodine because all I can see is U and I

_Even (9:58)_

Oh my god Isak are you trying to flirt with me using chemistry jokes

:)

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
